


Little Wooden Soldiers

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, Recovery, Wooden Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: On the first day of Christmas, Ben Solo gifts his husband eleven copies of the only thing he has to remember his mother by: a little, redheaded, wooden soldier.Armitage doesn't take it well.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 10: Ornaments
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Little Wooden Soldiers

It’s their first Christmas as a married couple and Ben has already fucked up royally. 

Armitage didn’t really ‘do’ Christmas. It was a leftover tradition from his teenage years when his father had full custody and made his life miserable. There had been no birthdays, no celebrations, and certainly no Christmas. Brendol had always been particularly cruel around the holidays and those memories made the man avoid it like the plague in the beginning of their relationship. Since Ben’s family celebrated Hanukkah and Christmas, he loved the holiday season. It was about being together and celebrating with each other. His darling husband had difficulty feeling the ‘togetherness.’ In fact, the only thing Armitage ever wanted to do for Christmas was hang up a singular ornament that he stowed away from his mother’s house when he was ten. 

It was a simple thing, really. A little wooden soldier painted in a dull black with little golden accents on his lapels and coat. Complete with a tiny black hat and bright red hair, Ben often joked its name was /General Hux/. Armitage only ever scoffed at such a nickname, but never disputed the honorary title.

Armitage was fond of that little thing, which is exactly why Ben thought it would be a fantastic idea to duplicate them. To make little nearly identical ones to add to his collection. His Dad owned a workshop and he’d spent many long summers hanging out in the old man’s shop learning the tools. He’d been extremely confident. So confident, in fact, that after taking the time to make eleven little soldiers, he’d traded out their normal ornaments for the soldiers. Placing them on their tiny tree with as much care as possible. 

He really thought he’d done a great job. He knew Armitage wasn’t going to gush over it because he had a difficult time with expressing emotions. Once more, a leftover of his time with his piece-of-shit father. He just didn’t expect Armitage to take one look at the tree, drop his briefcase on the ground, and disappear into the bedroom. A solid click sounding as the door locked. 

It’s where Armitage had been for the last thirty minutes and Ben was about five seconds away from calling his Mom for advice when the door clicked again. His husband didn’t appear, but that was a sign. He was ready. 

Ben eased forward, almost like he was worried about startling the man, and slipped into the bed where Armitage was curled against their pillows. He was twirling his wedding ring around his finger. It was a sight that struck fear into his heart. Was this the moment Armitage decided he was too impulsive and abrasive? Was he that upset over his gift?

“I’m sorry,” Ben whispered in a rush as he hesitantly reached out to touch the man’s cheek. “I…”

“I love them,” Armitage interrupted as he twisted his ring again. “I..it’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I just...I needed a moment.”

That’s when Ben realized there were freshly dried tears on his husband’s cheeks and a certain puffiness in his eyes that he’d only seen a handful of times. He hated Brendol even more in this moment. To know that his husband felt like he needed to hide his tears from him because of a man halfway around the world. 

Ben held his arms out and gleefully watched as the man burrowed into them. Maybe next year, he could add a few black haired soldiers to their tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated! :)


End file.
